


Dear Captain(s)

by pcyikes



Series: boarding school adventures [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Captain Luhan, Flirty xiuhan, Football | Soccer, M/M, Other, Polygamy, Vice Captain Minseok, flustered jongdae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyikes/pseuds/pcyikes
Summary: Baekhyun dares Jongdae to tryout for the soccer team because everyone knows the hottest seniors are on the team, and when Jongdae takes that dare he doesn't expect to make it. He also doesn't expect to catch the attention of both the captain and the vice captain in the process.





	Dear Captain(s)

**Author's Note:**

> dear prompter, I hope this is what you were looking for, I really tried. This was fun to write, thank you!

It all started with a piece of paper. Well, to be more specific, a neon green 8 by 11 sheet of paper that read “Join the Soccer Team! Tryouts Start Thursday!” in bold black letters. Really, in hindsight, Jongdae should’ve just ignored Baekhyun when he slapped said piece of paper on the lunch table. Jongdae’s should’ve stayed silent yet he looked up from his pitiful glob of a lunch and asked, “What’s that?”

And then he saw the mischievous expression in Baekhyun’s eyes. Fuck.

“Dae oh my gosh Dae! Look look look look!” Baekhyun yelled in Jongdae’s ear, “We should totally tryout!”

Jongdae scooted forward in his seat, pushing his tray to the side to get a better look at the distracting, bright green flier. His eyes scanned over the words Soccer Tryouts and No experience required before he abruptly shoved the paper back into Baekhyun’s hands and shook his head. “I don’t know what you’re planning but absolutely not.”

“I thought us three could tryout together.” Baekhyun pouted, gesturing to Kyungsoo, Jongdae, and himself.

Kyungsoo snickered from across the table. “No offense Baek but we can’t play soccer for shit. The only one that even remotely knows anything is Dae and he’s still terrible.”

Kyungsoo had a point. When Jongdae was eight, he had been the star player on his local soccer team, although, that didn’t mean much considering the team hadn’t won a single game. “Come onnnn.” Baekhyun whined, tugging on Jongdae’s arm. “Do you know how many hot guys are on the team, hot senior guys? Think of all the possibilities.”

Oh yes, boys. Baekhyun was a tad boy crazy, never failing to rant to Kyungsoo and Jongdae about his newest quest. Baekhyun was - as he called himself - a player; but really he just flirted with anything and everything that was breathing. And since they went to an all boys private boarding school, the amount of targets Baekhyun had to choose from was never ending. But Baekhyun was right about the hot boys on the soccer team, Jongdae couldn’t think of one team member that was even remotely unattractive which was, by the way, totally unfair. It was like being hot was a requirement to be on the team, especially since the captain was quite possibly one of the most attractive men Jongdae had ever seen. Luhan and his team always ran on the path right in front of the big windows of the library at 3 pm sharp, shirts discarded and sweat rolling down their defined muscles. So yeah, Jongdae knew just how hot the seniors on the soccer team were, especially considering the fact that he conveniently studied in the library at said time

“But Baek,” Kyungsoo cut into Jongdae’s daydreaming of Luhan shouting out drills to all those sweaty men, “do you really want to make an impression on them by embarrassing yourself?”

Baekhyun grinned mischievously as he snatched a french fry from Jongdae’s plate. “At least they’ll know I exist, you know I know how to show off my ass.”

At that, Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and turned to Jongdae. “You aren’t really going along with this are you?”

A pitiful little whine sounded from Baekhyun as he pouted up at Jongdae, hands clutching the sleeve of his uniform jacket. “Please Dae. Please please please.”

“No.” Jongdae said in a firm voice. No way was he going along with one of Baekhyun’s crazy ideas again, last time he did that he woke up with a perm.

A mischievous glint appeared in Baekhyun’s eyes, “I see, you really are too scared. When’s the last time you talked to a really hot boy? Besides myself of course.” Jongdae scoffed and shook his head, refusing to be a part of this conversation any more. Too bad Baekhyun didn’t agree.

“Okay fine,” Baekhyun started, his voice dropping, “I dare you to try out for the soccer team and talk to at least one of the hot seniors. Or are you too scared?”

Jongdae quickly jerked his head up to meet Baekhyun’s challenging gaze with one of his own. Stupid boy thought Jongdae was scared of trying out? How ridiculous. He never backed down from a dare and Baekhyun knew it. “Fine. I’ll try out for the soccer team, just leave me alone.”

Next to him, Baekhyun did a little happy dance and stuck his tongue out at Kyungsoo. In return, Kyungsoo flicked a fry at his face and sighed, “I hate when you two do this, getting all competitive and in trouble.”

Together, the two boys turned to face Kyungsoo with matching looks of innocence painted on their faces. “Whatever do you mean, dearest Kyungsoo?” Jongdae asked in the sweetest voice he could muster.

Kyungsoo shook his head in disbelief before standing up and looking down at the two trouble makers, “Well I’m not trying out, that’s for sure. Good luck though I guess.”

Really how bad could it be? It wasn't like they were going to make the team and the members were going to remember them after tryouts. Jongdae could embarrass himself all he wanted, he didn’t really care about his image or impressing the hot seniors on the team. What could go wrong?

-

“What do you mean you can’t make it to tryouts?” Jongdae screeched into his phone as he angrily paced the now empty locker room.

“I’m really sorry Dae, I totally forgot I had a study session today.” Baekhyun apologized through the phone, “I already asked Mr. Jung if I could skip but he told me I would fail the class if I did. You know I can’t fail Physics again Dae! My mom will kill me for real this time.”

Jongdae let out a frustrated huff, dragging his hand through his middle-parted, pitch-black hair. He knew Baekhyun had a chance of being pulled out of the private boarding school they studied at if he failed again.

A shout rang out from the field and echoed in the empty locker room, causing Jongdae to quickly glance at the time. “Fine Baek, I understand. You owe me though.” Jongdae got out through clenched teeth before angrily hanging up. Shit. He was late to soccer tryouts.

Jongdae sighed, stuffing his phone into his dull orange bag before jogging out of the locker room and up to the field. As he approached the field he saw the guys trying out were already running some drills, drills he had no idea how to do. A little hesitant, he walked over to the closest person, a short but well built male with a piercing gaze. Jongdae recognized him as an already established member of the team, having seen him in team pictures last year.

“Hey,” Jongdae began, causing said male to look up at him, “Can you tell me what we’re doing?”

The guy smirked and opened his mouth to respond only to be interrupted by a loud voice.

“We have another one huh? Why you late kid?”

Jongdae turned to his right to see Luhan, the captain, approaching them, beautiful mouth pulled up into a smirk. Immediately, Jongdae’s face colored. Luhan snickered a little bit before walking closer to the pair, gaze still locked on Jongdae, “You too good to be on time?”

Frantically, Jongdae shook his head, “N..no I was just-”

The captain chuckled and took a big gulp out of the water bottle he was holding, causing Jongdae’s eyes to immediately focus on the way his adam's apple bobbed up and down with every gulp. “Just what?”

“Huh?” Jongdae responded dumbly, eyes still glued to Luhan’s neck. He was snapped out of his trance when Luhan placed his right hand on his cheek, thumb resting on his cheekbone. Jongdae could feel his cheeks turning darker under Luhan’s hand as the captain’s eyes swept up and down his body.

“This one’s quite the looker,” Luhan said, obviously talking to the other team member as he used his hand to turn Jongdae’s head slightly left and right. “I wouldn’t mind seeing him around here more often.”

Jongdae opened his mouth to respond when a hand settled on his shoulder, the other team member coming into view. “Come on Han, don't give the kid a hard time. He was only a few minutes late.”

“Oh but he’s so fun to tease.” Luhan said mischievously, yet he still dropped his hand from Jongdae’s face. “Don't be late again, okay?” Jongdae nodded frantically as Luhan turned to the other guy and winked before walking away, already barking out a few instructions to the guys running the drill.

“Don’t be so nervous, Luhan’s just messing with you. Although I really wouldn’t be late again.” the team member said with a smile, “Basically we’re working on ball control, see how the guys are split up into four lines? Go to the end of the first line and basically just pass the ball back and forth with the second line. Once you do that, go to the back of the second line and continue the cycle. Got it?”

Jongdae nodded enthusiastically, “Yeah I got it.”

“Good, I’m Minseok.”

Jongdae blushed a little. “Jongdae.”

“Alright Jongdae, lets see what you’ve got.”

-

Everything hurt. Jongdae didn’t think he’d ever felt so much pain in his legs as he did now, calves burning and feet stinging. At least he knew he wasn’t the only one suffering, the whole field was full of the students who had tried out groaning in pain as they made their way to where Luhan was standing in the center.

“Come on, don’t be a bunch of babies.” Luhan called out, grin stretched across his doll like face. “if you want to be on this team you better get used to it.”

The kid next to Jongdae, a tan and attractive freshman named Jongin, groaned and leaned heavily on his friend. “God fuck him.” His friend nodded tiredly as he dragged him up to the front of the crowd. Jongdae opted to stay towards the back of the group, immediately dropping his hands to his knees and crouching over to catch his breath.

“Alright kids! That wasn’t the worst try out I’ve ever seen, but it was still pretty low on my list.” Luhan said in a cheery voice before being cut off.

“Cut them some slack Han.” A familiar voice called. Jongdae raised his head to see Minseok standing next to Luhan, just in front of the rest of the official team. Luhan grumbled a bit but took a step back, allowing Minseok to be the center of the attention as he spoke. “Very good effort today boys! I’m your vice captain, Kim Minseok, and this is your captain, Luhan. We’re looking forward to a great season this year!”

Wait. Vice captain.

Jongdae released a little gasp, Minseok was the vice captain of the soccer team. The one he had heard so many of his classmates whispering about last year, the new student that immediately made the soccer team and secured a top spot. The one who was rumored to being the boyfriend of the untouchable captain. Jongdae looked between the two, searching for signs of them being together yet all he saw were two captains talking to the pathetic group of guys that had just tried out.

“Results will be posted on Monday in the Cafeteria, the first practice is Thursday. If you are late or don’t show up you will immediately be removed from the team.” Minseok continued to say, voice stern yet encouraging. Next to him, Luhan stood tall, eyes roaming the crows before meeting Jongdae’s and winking. Jongdae didn’t break the intense gaze as a shiver ran down his back, Luhan didn't like tardiness. Noted.

Well, it wasn’t like Jongdae would make the team, he probably would never talk to Luhan and Minseok ever again. There was nothing to worry about.

-

Monday morning came surprisingly fast, Jongdae’s weekend spent studying for the upcoming economics test and playing video games with Baekhyun while Kyungsoo complained about how loud the two were being. Jongdae’s head was fuzzy from studying the night before (and only the night before because he was a procrastinator) as he exited his economics class after completing the test.

“How do you think you did Thursday?” Jongdae quickly turned to see Jongin, the freshman from tryouts, standing next to him. Huh, he’d never noticed the freshman was in his economics class before.

Jongdae shrugged, “Alright I guess, I haven’t played soccer in a really long time though.”

Jongin nodded, a slight smirk on his face, “Yeah I could tell.” He chuckled a bit, shoving some papers into his bag, “To be honest you were one of the better ones there. Although that’s saying something.”

Jongdae giggled a little at that, there really weren’t that many good people at tryouts. “Aren’t results out today?”

“Yeah. Wanna walk to the cafeteria together to see?”

Jongdae agreed and sped up his pace to match Jongin’s long strides. Screw people with long legs.

As they made their way to the cafeteria, Jongdae caught sight of Luhan walking on the other side of the hallway towards them. He was wearing the required uniform of the school, black slacks and a white button up, his blazer thrown over one shoulder and navy tie undone around his neck. His light brown hair was disheveled in an incredibly sexy way as if he had run his hands through it several times; or someone else had. As the captain got closer, Jongdae noticed his gaze was only on him. They made eye contact and Luhan winked at the younger before passing him by, leaving Jongdae’s heart racing.

“Huh.” Jongin said, cutting into Jongdae’s day dream of running his own hands through the captain’s brown locks, “He must’ve just posted the results.”  
Once they reached the cafeteria, they noticed a small crowd by the left wall where the results were posted. An excited hum filled the air as the teenagers took in the list of names.

Just as Jongdae started to walk towards them, Baekhyun ran up to him with an excited gleam in his eyes, “Congratulations Dae, can’t wait to see you out on the field.”

Jongdae felt his face drain of color as he pushed past Baekhyun and to the front of the crowd. There was no way he made the team, no way at all. Desperately, his eyes scanned down the short list of names, barely registering the “KIM JONGIN” right above his own. His heart dropped. There, at the very bottom of the list was “KIM JONGDAE”.

Jongdae had made the soccer team.

-

Jongdae was going to kill Baekhyun. If it wasn’t for him, he wouldn't be in this situation at all, hands shaking with nerves as he walked towards the field.

“You don’t have to do this ya know?” Kyungsoo whispered frantically to him as he trailed behind him. “You can just tell them it was a dare.”

“What a great idea.” Jongdae spat, “Hey Luhan, I know I tried out and everything but I was wondering if you could take me off the team seeing as I don’t want to be here in the first place.”

“I mean it’s not a bad idea.” Kyungsoo mumbled as he lowered his head.

Great. Now Jongdae was being an ass to his one nice friend that actually cared about him. “Sorry Soo, I’m just stressed.” Jongdae sighed, running a hand through his hair, “A part of me feels like Luhan is, I don’t know, challenging me or something?”

It was true. With all the meaningful gazes and mocking looks, Jongdae really felt like Luhan was challenging him. Like he was waiting to see if Jongdae would quit, and Jongdae was not a quitter.

Kyungsoo scoffed next to him as they reached the field, “Dae that’s ridiculous, there’s no way the captain cares that much.”

Just as Jongdae opened his mouth to respond a loud and confident voice sounded instead. “You weren’t selected to stand over there and gossip, kid.”

Jongdae looked away from Kyungsoo to see Luhan and some of the other seniors on the team out on the field, all looking at Jongdae. Luhan had his right foot on a soccer ball and his left arm propped up on Minseok’s shoulder so that he could lean on it, a smirk resting on his face.  
Speechless, Jongdae stood staring right back as Luhan continued, “Get your ass out on this field before you’re late, again.” The captain snickered a little. “Unless you’d rather talk to your little boyfriend instead?”

A blush engulfed Jongdae’s face as the seniors laughed, going back to the conversation they had been having before the pair had arrived. “Wow.” Kyungsoo began, eyes wide, “He really is challenging you.”

Breathless, Jongdae nodded before leaving his friend behind and walking out on the field. He stopped next to Jongin who was doing some leg stretches and returned the small smile the boy gave him, cheeks still burning. “Is he really your boyfriend?” the younger boy suddenly asked Jongdae quietly.

Jongdae jerked his head up before letting out a laugh, “Nah. Soo’s my best friend.”

Jongin nods thoughtfully, a pleased smile over taking his face before going back to his stretches. “Alright alright.” Luhan yelled, gathering the attention of the players scattered around the field, “Circle up boys.”

Once everyone was in a wide circle around the captain, he began to speak again. “So as you can see, we have a few new additions to the team.”

He gestured to the five of them standing off to the side, Jongdae and Jongin included. Jongdae looked at the other guys who had made the team, and recognized Jongin’s friend from tryouts as well as Yixing, a fellow junior in his music composition class. “They’ll need some work before the first match, so to start off this practice I’ll pair them up with a senior to work on some drills.” Luhan continued to the rest of the team as Jongdae tried to work out who the remaining person was who had made the team. He was incredibly tall and lanky and his face looked vaguely familiar, Jongdae having seen him in passing periods before. Was this Kyungsoo’s friend Park Chanyeol?

Luhan looked at the five new players on the team, hand stroking his chin as he thought. His gaze fell on Jongdae, causing the younger to shift nervously on his feet and a mischievous look took over the captain’s face, “Minseok.” He yelled. “You’ll be paired with little Jongdae here.”

A wave of relief swept over Jongdae, Minseok seemed nice enough. After all, he had helped Jongdae during tryouts and seemed to have a handle on Luhan. Once Luhan had paired up the new members with the seniors and the remaining players were sent to the weight room, Minseok made his way over to Jongdae with a small smile on his face. He led Jongdae to the right corner of the field, soccer ball resting on his hips and under his left arm. “Alright, how much do you know about soccer?”

Jongdae scoffed, “Do you think I’d try out for the team if I didn’t know anything about the sport?”

Minseok let out a little laugh at that as he dropped the ball to the ground and began to kick it up into the air with his right foot. Jongdae stared, transfixed on the ball and the effortless control Minseok had over it.

“Well yeah,” Minseok said, “I did think that. I mean, it’s obvious you didn’t try out completely on your free will.”

Jongdae blinked, was it really that obvious? And if it was, why did they still pick him to be on the team? Switching the ball from his right to his left foot, Minseok continued, “You were selected to be on the team because we saw something in you.”

Jongdae cocked his head to the side in confusion, what the hell? When Minseok looked up from the ball and to Jongdae’s face, he laughed at the expression. “Luhan and I saw potential in you.”

“Now come on.” He continued, “Let’s work on your ball control.”

As they passed the ball back and forth, Jongdae slowly started to relax, letting the repetitive actions lull him into a sense of security. Well, until a ball hit him. On the shoulder. Hard.

“Fuck!” He yelled, stopping his actions to clutch at his shoulder just over the spot the ball had hit. He swung his head around to yell at whoevers dumbass had hit him only to see Luhan staring at him with a small smile on his face, fingers wiggling in some sort of wave. Damnit Luhan.

Huffing, Jongdae turned back to Minseok who had an amused expression on his face. “You have to be alert at all times Jongdae.”

Jongdae scoffed, “How was I supposed to know he would try to fucking kick a ball at my head?”

“If I wanted to hit your pretty little head, I definitely would’ve kid!” He heard Luhan yell at him. Jongdae spun around, intending to yell back before thinking better of it, maybe it was best he didn’t yell at the captain on his first day.

“You aren’t.” Minseok continued in a calm voice once Jongdae was facing him again, “But that’s the thing about soccer, and sports in general. It doesn’t matter how well you think you know the sport, you always have to be on your toes and attentive. Anything could happen.”

Still, Jongdae could think of plenty of different ways the two captains could’ve taught him that.

The rest of the practice was spent doing basic drills with Minseok and then much larger ones with the whole team while ignoring Luhan’s snarky remarks. It turns out, Jongdae wasn’t completely terrible at soccer, yet it was fairly obvious he was the least skilled on the team. This fact irked the junior, he had always had a competitive personality-winning was something he loved to do.

-

And so began the daily soccer practices and workouts after school-omitting Wednesdays. Every practice only seemed to increase Jongdae’s irritation towards the fact that he was just simply not on the other player’s level. In choir, Jongdae was used to being the best, everyone always praised him for his singing abilities and his vocal range. In school, Jongdae was a little less competitive but he still managed to make well enough grades to please his parents and professors. He just wasn’t used to not being good at what he did- not meaning his soccer abilities were completely terrible, they were just not exactly the best.

Eventually, two weeks later, Jongdae stayed out on the field after practice and watched as the other players entered the locker room. Sighing, he picked up the one soccer ball he had kept from being packed away and headed over to one of the goals. He knew in order to improve he needed to dedicate more of his time into practicing.

So there he was, an hour after practice had ended, alone on the field simply shooting goals. He cursed as the ball he had just kicked hit the pole of the goal and rolled off to the side, at this rate he’d never get it down.

“Your point of contact is all wrong.”

Jongdae turned quickly to see Minseok leaning against the entrance to the locker rooms. The other was wearing simple gray sweatpants and a tight red t-shirt with some design on it, his hair was damp showing that he had just finished showering. Jongdae’s heart sped up when he noticed he could see the faint outline of the co captain’s abs through his tight, damp shirt. Oh god.

Minseok gave Jongdae a little smile before pushing off the wall and stalking towards him. “Here.” He said once he reached Jongdae. “Give me that ball.”

Quickly, Jongdae snatched the nearest soccer ball off the ground and held it out to the vice-captain. Minseok took the ball and turned it in his hands before holding it out in front of Jongdae. “Right now you’re kicking the ball using your toes.” Minseok explained. “For more control and power, kick the ball using the inside of your foot.” He dropped the ball in front of himself and kicked it, easily making it into the goal. Jongdae stared at him, confused on how naturally the art of soccer came to the other when it was so hard for him.

“Use this part of your foot.” Minseok said, lifting up his own foot and pointing to the inside of it. Jongdae nodded in response, positioning himself in front of another ball and lining up his foot. He took a deep breath before kicking, focusing on making contact with the ball in the correct spot. Opening his eyes, he saw the ball barely miss the goal and let out a large sigh.

“I’ll never get it.” He whined, running a hand through his sweaty hair. “You’re such a natural and I’m just- ugh!”

Jongdae heard Minseok release a chuckle before placing a hand on his back. “You think I was this good at soccer when I first started? It takes practice Jongdae.”  
Jongdae didn’t respond, opting to instead close his eyes. He could feel the warmth of Minseok’s hand through his thin t shirt, something that caused his pulse to speed up. Minseok sighed and removed his hand as he bent over to pick up another ball. “Here.” He said, causing Jongdae to open his eyes and look at the other. “I’ll help you after practice okay?”

At this Jongdae let out a little smile. “You don’t have to.”

Minseok shook his head and chuckled, placing the ball into the bright orange ball bag. “I want to Jongdae.”

Jongdae flushed at the thought of spending more time with Minseok, thinking back to the feeling of the co captain’s hand on his back. “Thank you, really.”

Minseok nodded before slapping Jongdae on the butt. “Come on that’s enough for today. Help me pick up these extra balls.”

-

“So.” Baekhyun said in a cheerful tone as he watched Jongdae stumble into their room after practice. “I thought practice ended at seven.”  
Jongdae huffed, tossing his bag full of soccer gear onto his bed. “It does. I stay after with Minseok to practice more.”  
Baekhyun snickered. “Your crush is so obvious.”

Immediately Jongdae’s head shot up. “I do not have a crush.”

“Oh yeah.” Baekhyun mocked as he stood up from his seat at his desk. “I forgot your crush was on the hot shot captain.”

At this, Jongdae began to sputter, he couldn’t understand what was making Baekhyun say this. “Stop messing with me.” Jongdae whined.

Baekhyun was just being stupid again. While Jongdae did admit to having a tinsy little crush on Minseok, he absolutely did not feel anything for Luhan besides annoyance. No matter how attractive the captain was. Baekhyun laughed bright and loud before throwing a pillow at his pouting best friend. “Come on Dae, stop pouting. You told me you’d help me with my stats homework tonight, get your ass up.”

-

Over the next few weeks Baekhyun’s words haunted Jongdae’s mind. He could hear them echoing in his head when Minseok smiled his gummy smile at the other when he did something right. He could hear them when Luhan ruffled the younger boy’s hair in the hallways. He could even hear them when Minseok and Luhan held hands during a water break. God he was so fucked. He had not only a crush on Minseok, the sweetest and most perfect guy in the whole school, but also on his boyfriend. Great.

“You know.” Minseok said thoughtfully to Jongdae one night after practice, “You’d be a great goalie.”

Jongdae laughed at that before realizing Minseok was being serious.

“Luhan and I have been talking about it.” Minseok continued, smiling warmly at Jongdae. “He suggested it the other day actually. Give it a try?”

So they’d been talking about him. Was it when they were on a date? Cuddling in their dorm maybe? Jongdae shook his head at his thoughts, all captains talk about their players especially concerning their positions-he wasn't special.

“Jongdae?”

Jongdae looked up at Minseok, pushing away his pointless thoughts and giving him a small grin. “Sure I’ll try.”

And so, everyday after practice, Minseok worked with him on how to be a goalie. He taught Jongdae to predict which way the ball would be coming, taught him to always be on his toes even if the ball was on the other side of the field. Jongdae found himself enjoying his journey as a goalie, where the other positions of soccer made him uncomfortable, goalkeeping quickly became his safe haven.

Eventually, Luhan even had him play goalie during practice during a few practice matches. After the first scrimmage, Jongdae bent down, hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Once he finally began to breathe slower, Jongdae straightened up before yelping as an arm wound around his stomach from behind.

“You know as much as I love seeing you bend over like that, it compresses your lungs.” Luhan voice sounded in Jongdae’s ear, chest pressed against the other’s back. “Try standing up straight instead of crouching over next time.”

Jongdae blushed before elbowing Luhan in the stomach, whining about how he had scared him before darting away in a desperate attempt to not let the other see his red cheeks.

-

The first match of the season had finally arrived. For weeks, Luhan and Minseok had been preparing their team, picking the best players to start. It was safe to say Jongdae was not one of those players. He was perfectly okay with this, preferring to sit on the sidelines and cheer for his teammates instead. When Luhan had listed off the names of the chosen players that would be the first string and not said Jongdae’s name, Jongdae had sighed in relief, body relaxing and smile over taking his face. In return, Luhan had winked at him and caused him to immediately blush-and then cuss the captain out in his head. God Jongdae hated it when Luhan winked at him.

“Alright boys.” Luhan spoke in an encouraging but determined tone. “Let’s go out there and kick some ass okay? Don’t hold anything back.”

Cheering filled the locker room as the team members grew increasingly excited, slapping each other one the backs.

“Jongdae.” Luhan said suddenly, eyes trained on the younger boy. “Come here.” 

Feeling uneasy, Jongdae made his way through the crowd of boys, stopping in front of Luhan who was leaning against the lockers with a smirk on his face. Luhan suddenly pushed off of the lockers so that he was closer to Jongdae, breath fanning over the younger’s face and Jongdae’s eyes immediately focused on Luhan’s lips-pink and plump, pulled up into a smirk. Luhan tapped on Jongdae’s waist lightly with two fingers, making his eyes dart quickly back up to the captain’s gaze.

“Focus kid.” Luhan said in an amused tone, letting his hand lay fully on Jongdae’s hip. Jongdae blushed at being caught and ducked his head, looking intently at his pair of plain black cleats. Luhan’s other hand slightly raised Jongdae’s chin so that the pair was making eye contact again. “I need you to be ready for anything okay?”  
Jongdae nodded, feeling a little breathless at all the touching and closeness.

“It’s game time!” Jongin suddenly yelled from the edge of the group and Luhan stepped back, letting his arms fall off of Jongdae’s body.

“Come on.” Luhan said lowly, winking at the younger before following the team out of the locker room and onto the field. Cheers filled Jongdae’s ears, chants of Luhan’s name coming from their school’s side of the bleachers. The light blue jersey stuck to Jongdae’s back from the humidity already and he shook out his legs before heading over to the bench on the sidelines.

Jongdae had seen Minseok and Luhan play in practice before, during scrimmages and drills-but nothing compared to how they played during the match. They flow so well together, always knowing what the other is thinking and what play they want to make. Jongdae sat beside the coach and other players, mouth open in astonishment as he watched Minseok score yet another goal with the help of Luhan. Jongin plays incredibly well also, he’s the goalkeeper for their team, and doesn’t let anything get by him, leaving the score in favor of their side. By the time half time came around, Jongdae was grinning so wide he couldn’t feel his cheeks. Even if he wasn't out on the field playing he’s still part of this team, he practiced and worked with them too.

As the team huddled up, deep breathing surrounded Jongdae and sweaty bodies pressed against him. He zoned out for most of what Luhan was saying until he hears his name being called.

“What?” Jongdae stumbled out, a lost look on his face.

Minseok smiled at him warmly and gestured to Luhan, “You’re in.”

Jongdae blanched, “I’m- what?”

His team pressed closer against his back as Luhan gave Jongdae a comforting smile. “I said you’re in.” Luhan repeated, “It’s the first match, perfect time to put your abilities to the test.”

Beside him, Jongin pinched his butt, causing Jongdae to squirm away from the younger and closer to Luhan. Minseok put an arm around Jongdae, ruffling his hair “You can do this Dae.”

The ref suddenly blew his whistle, signaling the end of halftime and Jongdae’s heart thumped loudly in his chest as he jogged over to the goal he’s set to defend. He took deep breaths to calm himself down, if Minseok and Luhan thought he could do this then he won't let them down. The moment the ball is in play, Yixing took possession and brings it down towards the other goal. Jongdae’s eyes followed the ball closely, not letting himself relax for a second. Eventually, the other team regains possession and brings it towards Jongdae. They passed the ball between two players, both relatively tall, and Jongdae’s eyes darted between them. Minseok’s advice to watch the players a little more than the ball filled his head, so he focused on the slightly shorter player on the left. He saw the player’s right leg tense up just as it came in contact with the ball and noticed the angle of his foot. As fast as he can, Jongdae moved to his left just as the ball soared in his direction. With eyes now focused on the ball, he reached his hands up and to the left a bit, catching the ball before it can hit the net.

Cheers reached Jongdae’s ears as he stared down at the ball in shock. He did it, he saved a goal. He looked up and saw Luhan across the field, smiling brightly at him and holding a thumbs up and the feeling of warmth grew in Jongdae’s chest. The rest of the match went by pretty quickly for Jongdae, one shot got by him but for the most part he defended the goal well. At the end his team won, the announcer blaring the final score over the speakers and through the cheers of the students.

“Dae!”

Jongdae spinned around to see Minseok standing behind him, arms open wide. Jongdae grinned before rushing into the co captains arms, hugging him tight. “You did well.” Minseok whispered as he hugged the younger player back. Jongdae laughed, enjoying the feeling of Minseok’s arms around him. “It was all thanks to you.”

“Hey!”

The pair broke apart to see Luhan standing beside them with a wide smile on his face. “Good job out there.”

The couple immediately embraced and Jongdae goes to stand off to the side awkwardly, not sure what to do. He blushed when he caught Luhan’s hand quickly grope Minseok’s ass and giggled softly when Minseok slapped his boyfriend’s shoulder in retaliation. Jongdae coughed briefly before turning around, eyes scanning the crowd of fans on the field for his best friends.

Jongin ran up to him and clapped him on the shoulder “You did great Dae.” Jongdae laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, “Well, Minseok taught me alot.”

A mischievous look immediately appeared in Jongin’s eyes. “Minseok sure did.” He said with a smirk before gasping. “You’re coming to the party right?”

“Party?” Jongdae asked confused.

“Yeah, Luhan rented out this place just outside school grounds to celebrate our win.” Jongin said with a grin. “Bring your cute friend Kyungsoo.”

-

The bass thumped through Jongdae’s body as he sits at the bar by himself, casually drinking orange juice. After a quick shower, Jongdae had found his two best friends and dragged them to the party-well, only dragged Kyungsoo. Baekhyun always had loved an excuse to party, speaking of, that good for nothing roommate had left Jongdae about an hour ago to go talk to some hot senior guy, a smirk etched onto his face. Jongdae sighed as he glanced to the left where Jongin was flirting up a storm with a flustered looking Kyungsoo. Out on the dance floor, Minseok was grinding on Luhan- something that made Jongdae feel simultaneously turned on and lonely. The couple was in their own world, heavy gazes only focusing on each other and hands roaming.

“You look lonely.”

Jongdae looked up to see his fellow team mate, Yixing, standing before him wearing a smirk. His eyes were heavily lined with eyeliner, black hair slicked back, and loose deep red shirt hanging of his frame-he looked hot. Jongdae swallowed and licked his lips as Yixing spoke again. “Need company?” In response, Jongdae patted the bar stool next to him and caused Yixing’s smirk to turn into a smile, dimple appearing. Damn, Jongdae loved dimples.

“You did pretty good today.” Yixing said, scooting his stool closer to Jongdae so that their knees were touching.

Jongdae blushed a bit, “Thank you, Minseok’s been helping me.”

“Ah.” Yixing said, a thoughtful look on his face. “I noticed that. I heard Luhan suggest it to him.”

Jongdae looked up on surprise, he had thought Minseok started helping him on his own. He never would have guessed Luhan had been the one to bring it up to Minseok. Jongdae licked his lips again, “Luhan suggested it?”

Yixing nodded, still looking deep in thought, before suddenly brightening and scooting his chair even closer. His hand fell on Jongdae’s right thigh, thumb rubbing small circles into the tight fabric of his pants. Jongdae felt heat flow through his body, it had been a long time since someone had touched him like this and it felt good. Yixing’s voice sounded deeper when he spoke again, “You know.” He smirked a bit and shifted closer. “I’ve always thought you were cute.”

Jongdae quickly looked down, blushing slightly at the quick change in pace. Cute, Yixing thought he was cute. Immediately, his thoughts went to Luhan and Minseok before he shook his head, he wanted to stop constantly thinking of them. He had absolutely no chance with the couple, it was time to get over them. Jongdae raised his head, a smirk of his own taking up resident on his face and leaned his side onto Yixing.

“Oh really?” Jongdae questioned, gaze hot on Yixing. Yixing looked a little taken back with the change in Jongdae, eyes darting towards the dance floor before coming back to settle on the other’s face. As soon as Yixing opened his mouth to respond, another voice spoke over him. “Yixing, Jongdae. What are you doing?”  
Jongdae snapped his head up to see Luhan hovering next to them, looking annoyed and.. Angry? Yixing quickly retracted his hand from Jongdae’s thigh, causing Jongdae to look back at him and pout slightly. Yixing shot him an apologetic look before turning back to their captain, “Luhan. I was just telling Jongdae how wonderful his playing today was.”

Luhan didn’t look impressed as he moved closer to Jongdae and slung an arm around his shoulders. Yixing became increasingly nervous looking, eyes darting around the party before focusing on something. “Ah Jongdae.” He said quickly as he stood up. “Nice chat, see you around.” And at that he left, leaving Luhan and Jongdae alone. Jongdae sat dumbfounded, why had Luhan come over and scared Yixing away? Why had Yixing left so readily?

“There now he’s gone.” Luhan said proudly, tightening his arm around Jongdae. Anger filled Jongdae’s body at this and he quickly snapped. “What the hell was the point of that.”

Luhan looked taken back, surprise dancing across his features as Jongdae looked up at him expectedly. “Um well.” Luhan trailed off and Jongdae felt his anger grow and he struggled to maintain it.

“Whatever.” Jongdae said, venom pouring out into the word as he stood up and walked towards the door. Luhan’s arm fell from his shoulder and he could hear the other call his name but Jongdae ignored him as he exited the party. Stupid Luhan. Jongdae kicked the wall in frustration, all he was trying to do was move on and Luhan wouldn’t even let him. Jongdae let out a groan and turned so that his back was resting against the wall. Suddenly, the door opened and out stepped Minseok, followed closely behind by Luhan. Minseok had an apologetic look on his face as they approached Jongdae and he could feel his anger melting away at just that.  
“Jongdae.” Minseok spoke softly, hand reaching up to rest on the younger’s shoulder. Minseok looked absolutely incredible, black hair styled messily and green collared shirt buttoned only halfway up to display his chest. Jongdae let his gaze linger there before raising it to meet the other’s concerned ones.

“I’m sorry.” Jongdae’s gaze shifted to Luhan who had just spoken to find the other looking at the ground. To be fair he really did look apologetic, hands clasped together and eyes downcast.

Jongdae sighed, “I just don’t understand why.”

Luhan’s head shot up, eyes going from apologetic to irritated. “He isn’t good enough for you.”

Jongdae scoffed, pushing away Minseok’s hand. “And why do you care so damn much.”

“Because he likes you.”

Silence followed Minseok’s interruption as Jongdae stared in shock, Luhan’s expression matching his own. Jongdae’s head was spinning, confusion taking over-Luhan.. Liked him? He heard Minseok chuckle before putting his hand back on Jongdae’s shoulder. “Well, we both do.”

Jongdae’s mouth hung open, eyes big and words unable to come out. Luhan had recovered and moved to stand next to Minseok, the couple shared a glance before turning back to the younger.

“Jongdae?”

Jongdae quickly shut his mouth and somehow found it within him to whisper out, “I like you both too.”

A brilliant smile overtook Minseok’s face and Jongdae briefly noticed a matching one on Luhan’s before suddenly all he knew was that there was a pair of lips on his. Jongdae stood unmoving as his mind caught up to the situation, Minseok was kissing him. Holy shit.

As quickly as it had happened, Minseok moved away, a small grin still on his face and Jongdae fought the urge to whine. Although, Jongdae wasn’t left alone for too long before another pair of lips had found his, kissing him more aggressively than Minseok had. Jongdae closed his eyes and kissed back, moving his hand up into Luhan’s hair and the other one to clap Minseok’s hand. Minseok shifted so that he stood behind Jongdae and snaked his free hand around the younger’s waist to pull him closer so that he rested on his chest. As soon as they parted, Jongdae’s face broke out into a full blown smile.  
“Go out with us?” Minseok asked in Jongdae’s ear.

Jongdae nodded hurriedly, enjoying the feeling of being between the couple, the feeling of his back against Minseok’s chest and his chest against Luhan’s. A giggle escaped Jongdae as Minseok pressed a soft kiss behind his ear before reaching over Jongdae’s shoulder to kiss Luhan. As Jongdae watched the couple kiss, he saw the door to the party open and a figure step out. Slowly, as to not disturb the pair, Jongdae turned his head to see Yixing peering out at them. They made eye contact and Yixing smirked, eyes darting from Jongdae to the captains before winking and disappearing. Jongdae stood gaping after the other before Luhan pulled him in for another kiss, making him forget all about Yixing and his devious self.

And so, standing outside an after soccer game party in the arms of two men who he absolutely adored, Jongdae had never felt so happy. He figured he should thank Baekhyun for daring him to try out for the soccer team.


End file.
